


FANTASY

by antineutrinos



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sharing beds, it’s only romance if you squint, vday, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antineutrinos/pseuds/antineutrinos
Summary: I’m fulfilling my own need for Tom fanfiction so here you go folks x





	FANTASY

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fulfilling my own need for Tom fanfiction so here you go folks x

 

  
“Go to sleep, Tom.”

“ _You_ go to sleep, Lewis.”

It’s such a coincidence that the hotel happened to make a mistake and give them a room with a double bed instead of two singles. And it’s also a coincidence that the hotel ran out of rooms with double beds, so they had no choice but to share the double. They’re staying here for three days, too. Three days of bed sharing.

Well, Lewis isn’t complaining, not really. He’d much rather share a bed with Tom than he would with Duncan or Sjin or anyone else. Maybe he’d share a bed with Ben. Well, he’d almost definitely share with Ben— however, it’s not Ben lying next to him.

The blinds are closed, and the room is dark. The sheets are silk— _silk_ —but Lewis can’t sleep. He can tell Tom can’t, either. They’re both too restless.

“Go to sleep!” Lewis chides.

“I _can’t_!”

Tom rolls over into his stomach and groans into the pillow. The sheets slip and slide as he moves. Tom doesn’t move, then, and Lewis has a very brief moment of panic. _What if Tom suffocates—_

“Lewis, I can hear you worrying. Go to _sleep_ —“

“Well, maybe I can’t sleep either—“

Tom chuckles, low and rich. The sound is muffled by the pillow. “It seems we’re at at an impasse.”

“An impasse or a checkmate? I always get mixed up.”

“Well, a checkmate is a chess thing, isn’t it.”

“Yeah.”

“I think they’re the same but an impasse is like, the non-chess version.”

Lewis sighs. Tom rolls over onto his side to face him. Lewis gets a very, very brief peek at Tom’s chest hair. Part of Lewis wants to see more, but most of him doesn’t want to get a boner at the same time.

They’d done that thing that couples do, too. They’d stood in the bathroom and brushed their teeth together. Lewis got to watch as Tom applied his weird beard oil. Tom laughed when Lewis went through his skin care routine.

Lewis had caught him laughing in the mirror. “It’s called _lifestyle_ , Tom, you know, looking after yourself.”

Tom only laughed harder. “What, your body is a temple?”

Lewis slapped the moisturizer on his face with unnecessary force. “My body _is_ a temple, thank you very much.”

Thinking back on it, Lewis smiles. They’re such idiots.

“What’re you smiling about?” Tom asks. Lewis can almost hear his eyes narrow, but it’s contradicted by the smile he knows is there.

Lewis snorts. “Nothing.”

“Sounds suspicious to me.”

There’s a pause, for a moment. “We’re fucking mental, you know that.”

“It wouldn’t be us if we weren’t.”

Lewis wrinkles his nose, and turns on his side. They’re facing each other now. Lewis always forgets how long Tom’s eyelashes are.

Lewis shuts his eyes, then, for a moment. He stays like that. He thinks of the cosy warmth in the bed, the cool bedsheets, the inhale and exhale as they both breathe. It’s so reassuring, so real. Lewis wishes this moment would never end. He wishes he could stay here forever, next to Tom, and never have to move again.

Cringe, Lewis thinks. That’s the cringiest thing he’s ever thought of. Probably.

He opens his eyes again. Tom’s eyes are shut, breathing slow and heavy.

“You awake?” Lewis whispers. He’s afraid of speaking too loud, now, in case Tom is asleep.

Tom snorts, eyes still shut. “Nope.”

Lewis smiles. Shakes his head. “You’re so...”

Tom’s eyes flash open. “What?”

“You’re so stupid.”

Tom rolls his eyes, mouth curving up into a smile. He looks smug. Like a cat. He looks like a douchebag. A stupid douchebag. A fucking stupid kissable douchebag.

“Stop flirting with me,” Tom mumbles, voice heavy like honey. He’s sleepy. Tom rearranges the bedsheets, tucks his arms beneath and shuts his eyes.

Flirting? Lewis doesn’t _flirt_. Flirting is _below_ the one and only _Lewis Brindley._

He looks at Tom— asleep. Lewis turns over.

 

-

 

It’s late when they get back to the room the second night. The room sways like a ship in front of them. They are both hopelessly, hopelessly drunk.

The floor looks more and more inviting with each passing moment, but the bed wins out in the end.

“Bed!” Lewis falls onto the bed in a heap, “Good bed! Good bed!”

Tom follows suit quickly. “Clothes,” he says, but it’s more of a mangled groan than anything else.

“Clothes?”

“Pajamas?”

Lewis tries to get into his pajamas, he does. He lifts his arms up to pull his T-shirt off but something doesn’t work somewhere. Lewis feels like both laughing and crying. Tom feels just like laughing, apparently, because he won’t fucking stop.

Lewis tries again, but his arms won’t move properly. He gives up and huffs a resigned sigh. “Won’t work.”

Tom makes a noise next to him. “Need help?”

“No, just sleep.”

There’s a pause. “No moisturizer tonight?”

Lewis tries and fails to kick Tom. Neither of them remember it in the morning.

  
-

  
It’s their last night. Lewis comes back to find Tom standing on the balcony, cigarette hanging from his lips.

Tom bats away the cloud of smoke when he sees Lewis. He had his elbows leaned on the rail, but he stands up and leans against it, facing Lewis. “Oh, you’re back.”

Lewis stands in the door. There’s a few lamps on inside, and it’s dark outside, obviously, but it creates such a nice glow. “Why do we even have a balcony, anyway?”

Tom smiles, shrugging. “It’s America. Embrace it.”

Lewis steps forward. He stands next to Tom, leaning his elbows on the guard rail. Tom puffs away at his cigarette. He makes sure to blow the smoke away from Lewis, and something about that makes Lewis’ chest contract in uncomfortable ways.

The stars fill the sky. They twinkle away, accompanied by the lights of the city stretched out beneath them. It’s balmy. Usually dark means cold, but not tonight. Not here. Lewis smiles, big and bright, out into the darkness.

“What’re you smiling about?” Tom murmurs.

Lewis looks at him sideways. “Just...glad to be here.”

“Sad to be leaving?”

Lewis shakes his head. “No, just— happy.” There’s a pause. “What about you? What’re you thinking of?”

Tom smiles, then. Blows smoke up into the sky. “Oh, nothing.”

“Go on, tell me.”

“Well, I guess I’m just happy too.”

Lewis takes a big, long breath. “Just happy.”

Tom looks at Lewis, smiling. “That’s us.”

Lewis looks at Tom, smiling back. “That’s us.”

 

 


End file.
